Vie ou Mort ?
by Filiane
Summary: La Petite Fille est-elle morte ? Une grande question ma foi, et disons que la réponse est légèrement plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît... Grunlek von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory sont respectivement la propriété de Krayn, Frederic Molas, Bob Lennon et Sebastian Rassiat. L'univers est la propriété de Mahyar et du Bazar du Grenier.
1. La Mort dans l'Âme

Chapitre 1 : La mort dans l'âme.

Une douleur terrible, fulgurante, puis, plus rien... Rien que les ténèbres qui engloutissait lentement son âme si légère. Et des murmures, des chuchotements lointains dans l'obscurité.

\- Elle ne peut l'être de votre main !

\- Mais voyons...

Un rire retentit dans son crâne, lui infligeant une terrible céphalée. Puis une lumière aveuglante, teintée de reflets rouges... Et enfin un réveil brusque dont les souffrances l'accompagnant la firent paniquer. Elle tenta de se relever vivement, ses muscles pulsant, mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer, à ressentir encore plus les maux de son corps. Affolée de cette perte de respiration tout comme de celle de ses souvenirs, elle regarda autour d'elle, vivement, et ne vit qu'un terrain ravagé. Les restes d'une bâtisse qui semblait déjà en ruine bien avant le déluge qui semblait s'être abattu en ces lieux.

\- Aidez-moi..., dit-elle dans un sanglot dû à sa détresse.

\- Mais avec plaisir, ronronna une voix derrière elle.

\- Elle tenta en vain de tourner la tête et son buste, se résigna ainsi à attendre que son interlocuteur se rende de lui-même devant elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton entre l'effroi et la méfiance.

\- Celui qui va t'aider, répondit l'homme qui venait de s'accroupir face à la jeune fille.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, elle le détailla rapidement : apparemment humain et dans la trentaine, il avait des yeux aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Ainsi qu'un air amical et un sourire fiché au visage. Elle acquiesça donc, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, et lui adressa un regard suppliant en lui tendant faiblement la main. Il la saisit donc et la releva avec délicatesse, s'assurant qu'elle tenait bien debout avant de la lâcher.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Et le tien ?, répliqua-t-il sans répondre.

\- Je... Je n'en ai pas vraiment souvenir à vrai dire.

\- C'est ennuyeux..., dit-il pensif mais comme si, pourtant, il connaissait par avance sa réponse.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, monseigneur ?

\- Oh, je ne suis pas encore un seigneur, mais je ne te cache pas que j'espère le devenir un jour... Pour l'instant, je suis simplement Fjinn.

Elle hocha doucement, essayant de marcher, lentement, car ses jambes vacillaient terriblement. L'homme la regarda simplement faire, avec un air à présent contrarié tirant ses traits.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, l'interrogea-t-elle doucement en voyant son expression.

\- Et bien il va falloir que vous arriviez à marcher mieux que cela et rapidement, car nous avons de la route à faire et en vitesse.

\- Pour aller où ?, continua-t-elle avec une visible et normale incompréhension.

\- Voir de vieux amis..., dit-t-il avec un sourire avant de tourner les talons.

Il avança avec détermination vers les murailles que l'on voyait au loin, la fille encore faible à sa suite. Et laissant ainsi derrière eux une ville dont elle aurait dû se souvenir du nom...


	2. Un feu sous l'averse

Chapitre 2 : Un feu sous l'averse

Fjinn plissa les yeux en avisant les traces de pas qui marquaient le chemin de boue en direction de la montagne abritant la Cité des Merveilles. Derrière lui, la fillette traînait le pas, essoufflée. En entendant la petite s'approcher dans un bruit rendu spongieux par le sol terraqué, il se retourna vers elle en soupirant.

\- Arrêtons-nous, tu ne pourras rien faire si ton état ne s'améliore pas.

\- Qu'ai-je exactement ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement étranglée en se laissant tomber avec soulagement sur une pierre.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même..., grogna Fjinn en traînant dans les alentours à la recherche de brindilles – Mais sache une chose, gamine, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

\- Comment cela ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça passera tout de même, tenta de la rassurer l'homme en opposition totale avec ses paroles précédentes qui étaient solennelles et graves.

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur le sol sans savoir quoi penser. Elle était tout simplement perdue, autant mentalement que physiquement : la fille n'avait pas la moindre d'idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Faute à l'amnésie, bien évidemment, et aussi à ce Fjinn qui, même s'il prétendait vouloir « l'aider », refusait catégoriquement de lui dire où ils se rendaient et pourquoi. Cependant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de le suivre sans poser la moindre question étant donné qu'il était pour l'instant son seul point de repère dans ce monde.

\- Derr... !

La voix de Fjinn se perdit dans la panique qui prit subitement la fillette lorsque, en se retournant, elle vit une énorme araignée lui sauter dessus. Un insecte hideux qui, pattes en avant et mandibules claquant l'air, avait bien la taille pour la dévorer. Surtout que la petite n'était, justement, pas bien grande.

La peur mêlée à la confusion lui firent perdre toute notion de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle durant un court moment. Quelques secondes qui avaient suffit, constata-t-elle en reprenant avec une incompréhension et une terreur non dissimulées le contrôle d'elle-même, à disloquer le monstre. L'araignée gisait ainsi, écartelée, et pourtant apparemment encore vivante à en témoigner par ses tentatives de mouvements désespérés qui se muèrent bientôt en d'affreux spasmes post-mortuaires. Fjinn, quant à lui, considérait la fille avec des yeux écarquillés, mi-effrayé mi-ébahi. Sa peau avait prit une teinte maladive.

\- Qu... Que s'est-il passé... ?!, cria-t-elle en s'écroulant à genoux dans la boue alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, effaçant les anciennes traces de passages.

Son esprit valsait sur le bord d'un abysse, tanguait comme une barque prise dans la pire des tempêtes, et elle même avait affreusement peur. Sans savoir de quoi car elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était point de la monstrueuse araignée.

\- Tu... Vous..., bégaya l'homme en m'aidant progressivement et respectueusement un genou à terre – Votre peau...

La fillette regarda alors son corps, sa robe et sa cape sales, son bras... Elle luisait. Il émanait d'elle une lumière vive, presque aveuglante, dans des tons rouges. Elle resta bouche bée un long instant avant de relever un regard perdu et implorant vers l'homme qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Je ne puis vous le dire, madame. Pas maintenant, pas en ces lieux, répondit Fjinn en inclinant la tête vers le sol, une main sur sa poitrine en une forme de révérence respectueuse.

Sur ses cheveux sombres ruisselaient des gouttes d'eau que la petite suivait des yeux, n'arrivant pas à saisir quoi que ce soit de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce qui pourrait bien se passer ensuite. Angoisser, elle dévisagea l'homme en cessant de concentrer son attention sur la pluie.

\- Je ne suis pas une... Dame... Je..., sa gorge se noua pendant un instant – Vous pouvez vous relever, vous savez...

Il obéit simplement, s'approchant ensuite d'elle avant de lui tendre la main comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle prit l'aide avec joie, trouvant un peu de réconfort à se contact physique amical mais dont la forme de servitude qui le teintait à présent la gênait.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier, répondit Fjinn en la dévisageant à cause de la lueur qu'elle produisait avant de rajouter – Vous devriez trouver le moyen de cesser de briller ainsi...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et... Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez... Comme vous le faisiez, avant...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, gamine, rétorqua alors Fjinn en hochant légèrement la tête.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sous la pluie, sans savoir quoi dire ni faire jusqu'à ce que l'homme finissent par se détourner et se diriger vers la forêt dans l'évident espoir de préserver un peu de bois secs de l'averse. Car il leur faudrait allumer un feu, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu, maintenant qu'ils étaient tremper jusqu'aux os.

\- Met-toi à l'abri, dit-il d'un ton grave – Je vais chercher de quoi faire un campement... Tu dois absolument te reposer à présent.

\- Mais je ne suis pas fat...

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, la coupa-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans la forêt, la laissant ainsi seule sur cette route avec sa peau aux reflets de flammes.


End file.
